


Locks/Chains

by doseki



Series: Dragon's Backbone [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doseki/pseuds/doseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat kinky PWP between Garak and Bashir. Really, there is absolutely no plot here, it's just alien male on genetically enhanced-human-male sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locks/Chains

It's warm. Warm enough that Julian's starting to sweat. When he licks his lips, he tastes salt and the faintest trace of the strawberries that he had earlier.

It's dark. Not so dark that Julian can't see, but dim enough that the stars showing through the transparent aluminum windows seem brighter, clearer. The lighting is faintly peach and gold colored to be reminiscent of twilight.

He feels a drop of sweat start at the base of his neck, under the leather and steel collar locked around it, and start working its way down his spine. It tickles.

He leans forward as much the restraints will allow, the chains jingling faintly. He forces himself to breathe slowly, evenly, though his heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest. Normally, he has enough control over his bodily to even mimic death. Now, all he can manage is to keep his breathing steady.

But that's part of all this. Losing control. Letting go.

He turns his head to one side to try to wipe the sweat beading along his hairline off on his arm. His cheek feels warm against his arm, and the leather of the collar presses into his neck. He raises his head again, his breathing starting to get a little erratic, and he curls his toes into the carpet.

That's when Garak gets up from the sofa. He knows his lover well, and knows all the little signals and what they indicate, especially when they do this. He'll go to him, but for a moment, he just has to admire his handiwork. The lighting gives Julian's normally golden skin an almost rosy glow. And he's displayed beautifully; spread-eagled, his wrists cuffed and chained to rings in the ceiling, his legs in a spreader bar and chained to the floor slightly behind him so he's leaning forward _just_ slightly. The collar had been Julian's suggestion, and while Garak considers it an indulgence, he has to admit, Julian wears it well.

When he reaches Julian, he doesn't touch him immediately. He allows the human to look at him first, a pleased smile on his face as Julian does so, shamelessly. They have such alien features to the other, and the very exoticness of it is a huge part of the attraction.

Julian takes in all the ornate ridges that line his lover's body, and how the muscles beneath make them shift and ripple when Garak moves. He likes the gray-blue coloration of Garak's skin, so different from his own, and how it changes faintly along the ridges to a deeper blue-green.

Garak moves forward, cupping Julian's chin, his other hand running along Julian's side, stopping at his hip as he kisses him. Julian's mouth opens eagerly to the kiss, a little moan slipping from his throat. Garak draws away, looking into Julian's eyes, thumb stroking Julian's hipbone.

"You're beautiful," Garak says simply.

That's how Julian knows Garak is being honest. Lies are always so involved and complex. Honesty is straight and to the point.

"Please," Julian says softly.

Garak chuckles, and kisses the doctor again. "Not yet," he says against his mouth. Julian makes a soft noise of disappointment, which quickly turns into another, louder moan than before, as Garak reaches down between his legs, palming the base of Julian's cock with the heel of his hand, fingers stroking over the velvety soft skin of his balls. He nuzzles the side of Julian's neck, nipping it just above the collar. "Imagine how good it'll feel when I slide into you after I tease you mercilessly first," he murmurs into Julian's ear.

Julian's eyes close halfway as he tries to rock his hips against Garak's hand, wanting more friction against his cock, but Garak won't give him that, and he knows it. He makes a plaintive noise and jerks against the chains holding him steady.

Garak stops caressing Julian and traces one finger up the underside of the shaft (where on himself, he has protruding ridges which drive Julian into a frenzy when he fucks him,) and stops just short of the frenulum, using his other hand to hold Julian's hips steady.

Julian makes another one of those noises, raw and begging, something that Garak knows is reserved for him and him alone. "Not yet," Garak says, his voice softer, kissing the other side of Julian's neck. "Be patient." He smiles to himself when he feels warm wetness against his finger, and feels Julian's cock give a twitch. He moves his hand away completely, tracing Julian's other hipbone with his own precome, tracing kisses up the side of his neck to just below his ear, listening to the little sigh of pleasure that Julian makes.

It never ceases to amaze Garak how humans and Cardassians have almost identical erogenous zones. It makes it easy for Julian, because it's like he has a free map. Trace the lines, turn your lover on. For Garak, he simply touches where he likes to be touched, and Julian practically melts against him.

And he does. Lips, tongue, and the lightest application of teeth applied to Julian's neck while his hands roam freely across Julian's sweat-slickened skin. It's comfortable for Garak, and while he may be focusing on trying to reduce Julian into squirming and begging shamelessly to be fucked, he's ever alert to Julian's needs. Years of interrogating people has made it second nature. Unlike an interrogation, if Julian shows signs of dehydration or any suffering, really, Garak will tend to it, rather than use it for his own benefit or for information.

"I've thought about your suggestion," Garak says, seemingly out of the blue, fingers tracing around Julian's nipples and feeling them harden as he does. He likes the way Julian arches his chest forward, the way he bares his neck, tilting his head back. The sensitivity of nipples is one of the differences between Cardassians and humans that Garak finds fascinating.

"Nnnh-" Julian's mouth opens and he gasps sharply, as the stroking turns into pinching. "S-suggestion?"

"Those particular piercings you mentioned," Garak says, watching Julian's face. "I think it would be most enjoyable to play with those with my fingers, though I'm not sure I'd enjoy them clicking against my teeth."

"Mmh. They could be - _ahh_ \- temporary," Julian manages before Garak crouches down and replaces one of his hands with his mouth. As hot as he is, Garak's tongue is even hotter against his skin, the velvety rasp of Garak's tongue over his nipple makes his legs shake, and then when he starts sucking, Julian's glad that the rings in the ceiling are solid, because his knees buckle a little. His erection is starting to ache, he can feel the precome dripping down the length of it.

Garak takes his time, like he always does, highly aware of just how aroused Julian is. He makes a pleased noise in his throat as he kisses in a line to the other nipple to give it the same attention. If the doctor got nipple rings, they would have to be during a quick session, he thinks.

"Elim," Julian says, his voice taking on that raw quality again, and when Garak pulls away and looks at his face, he can see that the chains and collar are starting to have the desired effect on his lover's psyche.

He straightens up again, and initiates another kiss, his hands roaming once again, moving around to Julian's back, pressing in lightly as he works up his spine and to his shoulder blades, and back down again, until he's cupping Julian's ass in his hands, the kiss getting deeper, and more aggressive, until it ends with Garak biting down on Julian's lower lip, not quite hard enough to break the skin.

"Mh-"

It's a soft sound, and Garak's hearing isn't as acute as Julian's (especially Julian's, being enhanced as he is) but he hears it, and it's enough for him to break the kiss and gauge how Julian's doing. Julian's eyes are dark, almost black, and his face is flushed, and his expression?

Absolutely breathtaking.

Open, vulnerable, raw and ragged, and completely uninhibited.

Garak feels like the luckiest man in the universe. "Not much longer," he says, pressing his own hips against Julian's as he pulls Julian forward as much as the chains will allow.

As soon as Julian feels the delicious, ridged texture of Garak's cock against his own, he knows he can't take much more of this. He cries out in frustration, because Garak isn't moving, and Garak's holding him to the point that he can hardly move himself. "Elim, _please_ ," he says, unable to control the pitch of his voice. " _More._ "

"More?" Garak asks, rocking his hips a little. Not enough to get either of them off, but enough to make Julian beg again. "Mmm. More of this, or do you want something else?"

"E _lim._ "

There's a slight growl to Garak's voice. "You have to tell me, Julian."

"More than this," Julian manages thickly.

"Be. Specific."

It's hard for Julian to open up to this point, even as he feels himself sliding down the inexorable slope to that state of mind they both want him to reach. He can't keep the slight tremor out of his voice, though he knows Garak won't make him feel ashamed embarrassed or humiliated for it. "Please rim me and then fuck me?"

Garak smiles. _He_ knows that it's a struggle for Julian to _not_ give the answer he thinks is expected of him, and just say what he really wants. Which is why Garak's so lenient with him right now. They've only been lovers for a year, after all, and only in the last two months started pursuing a more Cardassian type of relationship. "Kinky" was what Julian called it.

He rocks his hips a few more times, more for Julian's sake than his own, though he does love the feeling of Julian's body pressed against his own, and loves hearing him make those wonderful sounds of pleasure that he's so prone to. He finally pulls away, reaching up to stroke Julian's cheek with the back of his fingers. Julian turns towards the touch, pressing a kiss to palm of Garak's hand, looking at him with a mixture of trepidation and complete and utter affection.

"I'll take you out of the chains when I make love to you," Garak promises. He knows that physically, Julian might be able to handle it, but mentally, it might be what breaks him. Garak is what he is, after all. Cardassian, through and through, and _Julian_ is his, not the information he could wrest from him. And just because Garak has the ability to break him completely mentally, it's all the more reason to show Julian that he _won't_.

"I don't know if I can wait for that," Julian says, as Garak moves around him, touching his belly, his arm, the small of his back.

"I think you can," Garak says. He starts at Julian's shoulders, not quite massaging in the traditional sense, but something like it, his fingertips pressing into Julian's skin and tracing down his back slowly. Julian closes his eyes and just _feels_ for the moment. He's teased Garak before about it, asking if one of his many "jobs" was a masseuse, and Garak had responded by biting him on the shoulder and telling him to stop being so nosy during sex.

Even if Garak hasn't been a masseuse, he's really good, and Julian can feel his body relaxing, which is exactly what Garak wants as he works his way down. Once Garak reaches the small of his back, Julian starts to tremble a little in anticipation. The way Garak has him arranged has him spread nicely so that Garak has easy access. He hears the Cardassian chuckling, and he tries to look over his shoulder at him. The collar makes it difficult, but he can just see it out of the corner of his eye. Garak crouching down, feeling his hands taking a hold of him and spreading him wider, and then the sweet caress of his tongue, starting at the sensitive skin just behind his balls, and working its way up.

"Oh-"

And up.

"Oh, god, Elim."

"Mmmmm."

Julian's eyes open, and he still can't quite believe that Garak _likes_ doing this to him, but then he forgets all about it, gasping softly, moaning loudly, and he's trying not to push back against Garak too much. And then his cock shoots a load of precome onto the carpeting almost like he's coming when he feels Garak's tongue going inside of him. He wants desperately to reach down behind him and grab Garak by the hair and just hold him there for a while, because it'll be over too soon and he knows it.

And it is. Julian makes a distressed sound, which makes Garak laugh quietly to himself. He kisses his way back up Julian's spine, skipping over the collar and kissing the back of his neck. "Just a moment," he says, and Julian can feel that he's moved away from him at the sudden lack of body heat (which is higher by several degrees in Cardassians,) and he bites his lip. Logically, he knows that Garak's only several feet at most, but he can't see him or feel him and it alarms him in a way that he can't figure out. But then Garak's in front of him, standing close as he releases the wrist restraints.

Julian hasn't been in them that long, but long enough that his fingers are faintly tingling. "Hold on to me if you need to," Garak says, and then he's crouching down, working on removing the restraints from Julian's ankles. Julian puts his hands on Garak's shoulders before they come off.

It takes a lot of willpower on Garak's part not to give Julian's erection a lick, especially since it's right in his face, but that can be saved for other, less 'kinky' adventures. He straightens up once Julian's ankles are free and indicates the collar with a touch. "I think I'll leave this on you for now. It's oddly becoming."

Then they're kissing again, Garak guiding Julian backwards towards the bed. Garak had thoughtfully replicated a shallow bowl of oil before they'd ever started. It smells faintly of citrus, and since they started using it, Julian has come to associate the smell of it with sex. He catches a whiff of it as he sits down on the edge of the bed, scooting back, starting to feel a little frantic.

"How do you want me?" he asks, and before he gets an answer, they're kissing again, Garak pushing Julian further back until he's almost to the pillows.

"Just like this," Garak says ducking down to nip at Julian's throat as he leans over him, reaching to the bedside table to get some of the oil on his fingers.

"Fuck me," Julian murmurs, baring his throat even more, running his hands over the ridges on Garak's neck and shoulders. The downfall of being bound, you don't get to touch your lover much, so Julian's trying to make up for it now, feeling how the scaly ridges get hotter the more he touches them.

"I'm going to," Garak says, the sentence ending with a low growl. He's trying not to hurry too much, because he loves what Julian's doing to him, but he's hitting his point of being unable to hold back. He slicks up his cock with the oil, absently wiping the excess off onto the covers, and positions himself between Julian's legs.

Julian makes it easier for him by raising his hips up and drawing his knees back. He watches Garak's face as the Cardassian reaches down to hold himself in place as he starts to push in. His expression changes from total concentration and focus to something almost primal as soon as he lets go of his cock and pins Julian's wrists to the bed. Julian makes an encouraging noise, wrapping his legs around Garak's hips as he feels Garak sliding deeper inside him, and he swears he can feel every single one of those ridges that start just behind the head (twenty-three smaller ones on the top, eleven larger ones on the bottom) and he tries to recall what Garak said earlier about it being worth the wait.

And he can't remember, once Garak starts to move, slow but hard and deep, making those guttural, growling noises that Julian can't help but find irresistibly sexy.

"Let me hear you," Garak growls, his fingers tightening around Julian's wrists.

Not that Julian can stay quiet. "More," Julian moans, his back arching slightly. "Oh, god, Elim, more, don't stop-" He's moving too, trying to push his hips down against Garak as the Cardassian rocks into him, a little harder every time. He keeps asking for it, begging for it, spurring Garak on. "More, more, _please_ -"

Garak's breath is starting to come out harsher, as he adjusts the angle of his thrusting little by little to better stimulate Julian's prostate until his noises are nonsensical and are getting increasingly louder. That's what Garak wants. That's why he teases Julian to this point. He _wants_ his lover to be like this. This passionate, uninhibited, sensual, _exciting_ creature that he becomes.

Julian tries to tug his wrists out of Garak's grip, because he's getting close and Garak knows that. He also knows that Julian wants some control over his climax by reaching down and stroking himself, and Garak's not having that tonight. So he tightens his grip. "No," he says firmly. "Not this time."

Julian's eyes go wide at this, staring into Garak's, and then suddenly, without warning, he's coming, hard, harder than he ever has before in his life, his muscles getting tight, cock throbbing and spilling all across his stomach, fingers and toes curling, and he doesn't even register that the loud screaming that seems to be filling their quarters is coming just from him. He hears the deep, loud rumbling noise from Garak close to his ear a few moments later, Garak holding himself deep inside Julian as he spills himself empty inside the doctor. As soon as Garak lets go of Julian's wrists, Julian flings his arms around the Cardassian, breathing hard, trying to ground himself.

Sometime later, Garak groans as he slips out of Julian, and reaches up to smooth his sweaty hair away from his forehead. Julian's skin is hot to the touch, even for a human, and his lips look dry. "Computer, reduce temperature by three degrees," Garak says. "I'll be back in a moment."

Julian nods, stretching out a little after Garak moves away from him and picking up the bowl of oil, feeling a little lost and wondering what was so different from the countless other times they've made love before to make him feel that way.

When Garak comes back, he has a glass of water in one hand, Kukalaka under his arm and two washcloths in the other hand.

Julian sits up a little, laughing softly. He accepts the water and takes a sip as Garak sits down next to him on the bed. "Should I ask?" he says, setting down the glass to he can take the battered teddy bear from Garak.

"Just a thought," Garak says, unfolding one of the washcloths. "Let me do your stomach first."

It's a weird feeling, to be holding your thirty-one year old teddy bear in your arms while your lover wipes away the aftermath of sex. And Julian bursts into laughter, just thinking about it.

Garak gives Julian a bemused smile, straightening as he unfolds the second cloth to clean himself off. "Something worth sharing?"

Julian tries to explain while laughing, setting Kukalaka on the bedside table while Garak takes the washcloths to the cleaning processor. "Thank you," Julian says when Garak comes back. "He helped, actually."

"I thought he might," Garak says, sprawling out next to Julian, propped up on his elbow.

Julian nods, mostly to himself, and scoots closer to Garak, mirroring him and reaching over to trace the ridges around his eye. "I think I want to still do a Cardassian courtship, if you'll forgive me being a little slow with it."

Garak makes a pleased sound, not unlike a purr, if you could imagine a giant lizard or dragon purring at the soft touches before responding. "The fact that you wish to pursue it at all means a great deal to me, my dear Julian." He reaches up to cover Julian's hand with his own. "Should you wish to stop, you need only tell me."

"Is that typical for Cardassians?"

Garak chuckles. "Not usually, but for you, I'm willing to make an exception."

Julian smiles wryly. "That almost sounds like an 'I love you,' if you ask me."

"You know I do," Garak says. "Now turn around so I can take this collar off of you before you forget and end up falling asleep with it on later."

Julian does, and his gaze falls on Kukalaka still on his bed stand. "I want to hear you say it to me sometime," he says as Garak deactivates the lock and removes the collar from his neck.

"And you will. Sometime," Garak says, setting it aside. "Drink the rest of your water so you don't get ill."

Julian turns back around, getting the glass and looking completely solemn. "Yes, dear."

Garak all but rolls his eyes, but it's obvious he's trying not to smile.


End file.
